


Super Paper Laura

by RainySunDrop



Category: RainySunDrop, Super Paper Mario (Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainySunDrop/pseuds/RainySunDrop
Summary: An au of sorts.
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

_Ahem, today I will be telling you the story of the lost book of prophecies. This prophetic book was a mysterious tome full of stories of future events. Of course, many craved this book, wishing to have a glimpse of their futures. But no person, after obtaining this amazing book, ever found happiness. The reason? The book held frightful secrets not meant for people's eyes. That book came to be called the Dark Prognosticus and was sealed away. This...this is the tale of that forgotten book's last owner. It is a tale of love..._

_..._

It was a peaceful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and his bro, Luigi, were relaxing at home. They were exhausted from their previous endeavors. They each had a cup of coffee they were sipping in the peaceful silence.

"Wow, sure is peaceful today, eh Bro?" Luigi asked, breaking the silence.

Mario nodded in response.

"Makes a guy feel lucky, having a peaceful day... Yup, _reeeal_ peaceful. It's so peaceful, that it's almost boring! It makes you want a...KERBLOOEY! Y'know? Some kind of shocking event..."

Mario pondered for a moment. "Why not visit the princess? It has been a while since we last saw her."

"Great idea, Bro! I'm sure the princess would be happy to see us."

Mario and Luigi exited their house, only to find a Toad that was screaming frantically. Following closely behind was a girl in purple overalls, holding a metal hammer at her side.

"M-M-M-M-MARIO! HELP!" The Toad screeched.

"T-Toad?! What? What happened? Why are you so crazy?" Luigi asked.

"Hey Bros, somethin' totally not good has gone down. Peach has been kidnapped."

"WHAAAAAT?!" Both Bros shouted in unison.

"Why that's ridiculous! Who in the world would do such a thing, Laura?" Asked Luigi.

"Hmm...oh! I've got it! It must've been that guy! That bad guy! Y'know?" Laura replied.

"I won't stand for this... We'll have to sneak into his castle and rescue Princess Peach!" Mario said with determination.

"Alrighty then! Let's get goin', Bros!" Laura gave them a thumbs-up.

The trio set off on their journey to rescue Princess Peach.

_Meanwhile..._

"BWA HA HA!" Laughed Bowser. "Listen well, my elite minion task force! It's time to initiate my awesome plot to invade the Mushroom Castle! Today is the day that I make my beloved Princess Peach ALL MINE! And, if that weren't awesome enough, I'll ALSO stomp her little mustachioed buddies!"

_"YEEEAH!"_

_"It's OUR turn!"_

_"Your Rudeness!"_

_"We're under attack!"_

_"Bowser, Bowser, whoo!"_

"Bwa ha ha ha!" Bowser chuckled loudly. _"'We're under attack'!_ You jokers are the best!" Bowser then spotted some oddities in the crowd of minions. "HEY! Who're those hairy guys in the back? We shave around here, minions!"

Bowser jumped up from his throne, and landed in-front of the Bros and Laura. "BLARGH! Mario? Luigi? AND Laura?! How'd you three get in?!"

"Ya left the front gate open, Bows," Laura replied.

"WHAT?! How many times have I told those slackers?! If you're the last in, LOCK THE GATE!"

"Quiet, you big Bowser! We know you kidnapped Princess Peach!" Luigi shouted.

"Where'd you put her?!" Mario added.

"Where'd I...wait what? We're only now about to launch our atta-" Bowser was interrupted by a familiar, feminine voice.

"Mario! HELP!" Peach called out from her honeycomb-like enclosure.

A man in a cape appeared in front of the princess. "BLECK! Your princess has been taken...by Count Bleck!"

Bowser was visibly confused. "You...wait, by WHO?!"

"By me...Count Bleck! The chosen executor of the Dark Prognosticus...is Count Bleck! The fine fellow prophesied to come to this dimension...is also Count Bleck!"

"I'll tell you who doesn't make even a little bit of sense...Count Bleck! Enough! Release Princess Peach, NOW! I'm on a schedule over here!" Bowser roared.

"Count Bleck says...NEVER! This princess is integral to fulfilling the prophecies...she will be brought to Castle Bleck and used to destroy all worlds...by Count Bleck!"

"Destroy all worlds? Pretty big goal, monocle man." Laura snickered.

"It is a goal that shall be accomplished...by Count Bleck!"

Mario jumped onto Count Bleck, only to be repelled by a mysterious force. In retaliation, Count Black sent magic Mario's way. It knocked the plumber out cold.

"Big Bro!" Luigi panicked.

"Mario!" Laura shouted.

"This man deserves ridicule...weaklings cannot face Count Bleck!"

"Haha, funny one, blecky boy. You're just eager to get smashed, huh? Hammer's itchin' for action, pal."

"You dare to challenge Count Bleck?"

"Hmm...not this minute. The timing ain't right Blecks."

"The timing...? Are you not just cowering in fear of the presence...of Count Bleck?!"

"Cowering? Nah, it's about timin', buddy 'ol pal. Plus, ya got some sorta forcefield."

"Gragh! Enough! Here's a thought: you calm down and free the princess...OR ELSE!" Bowser roared furiously. His minions gathered around, ready to attack the count at any moment.

"Bleh heh heh...your princess shall NOT be returned...by Count Bleck! In fact, Bowser, evil king of the Koopas...Count Bleck will take you, too!"

Count Bleck laughed as he summoned a sort of black hole, pulling in Bowser and his minions. Luigi and Mario were pulled in as well. Laura was left alone.

"Bleh heh heh heh! Bleck! All preparations are now in order. All that remains is for the dimensional void to appear, as foretold in the prophecy..."

"Kinda odd leavin' me out, County."

"You are no threat to Count Bleck...you are only a small child..."

"Oh wow. I'm super flattered, Monocles."

Count Bleck remained silent, and disappeared along with the princess.

"Well then, this is surely a situation..." Laura muttered.

_Later..._

A rainbow-colored maiden floated in towards Laura. "Hello, are you perhaps Laura?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah! That's me! Who're you?"

"I am Tippi, a Pixl...a sort of fairy..."

"Nice ta meetcha, Tippi! What're ya here for, anyways?"

"I have come here in search of the hero... You fit the description perfectly..."

Laura tilted her head. "In search of me?"

"Yes..."

"So have you met the count himself? He snatched up the princess and evil koopa king, yes?"

"Yup yup! Spot on, Tips!" Laura gave the Pixl maiden a thumbs-up.

"Then that means even now he is beginning to form the dimensional void...we don't have much time..."

"We'd better hurry, then!" Laura said.

Tippi formed boxes around the hero and herself, and transported them to Flipside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to read this as is or as a reader insert. This is also up on my Quotev and Wattpad.


	2. Chaotic Wedding

Peach woke up, and found herself dressed in a wedding gown. Across from her stood Bowser, dressed in a tuxedo. Count Bleck was between the two.

"Ooh...ooooh...what happened to me?"

"Bleh heh heh heh heh...! Oh, you're awake princess!"

"Huh? What's going on here?"

Nastasia flipped in. "Count! Yeah um, 'K, so preparations are complete..."

"Mmm...then it shall be begun, by Count Bleck!" Count Bleck turned to Bowser. "Bowser...ferocious and fearsome, evil king of the Koopas... Do you take Peach to be your lawfully wedded wife 'til your games be over?"

"Bwah ha ha!" Bowser laughed. "Will I marry Peach? Are you kidding me? The answer's _YESSSSS_!"

Count Bleck turned toward Peach. "Peach...noble princess, pure of heart... Do you take Bowser to be your lawfully wedded husband 'til your games be over?"

"Now wait just a second! You will explain to me what is going on...right **NOW!"** Peach demanded.

"Bleh heh heh heh heh...is it not obvious? This is your wedding, Princess!"

"But...why in the **_WORLD_** am I marrying Bowser?!"

"Bwah ha ha! Hey, no gripes from _THIS_ side of the altar, Bleck old boy! I don't get the details, but the count here has gone to a lot of trouble planning this! Just relax! We'll get married, we'll be in love, it'll be awesome! Finally!"

"No! And who picked out this dress? It's **AWFUL!** Take me back to my castle immediately!"

Nastasia used her hypnosis magic. "Yeah, um, being rude to the esteemed count is sort of frowned on, 'K? So, yeah, Princess Peach, I'm gonna need you to answer now... Do you, Peach, take Bowser to be your lawfully wedded husband 'til your games be over?"

"Uh...nuh...no..." Peach fell down.

"Gee...you sure are a fighter. But yeah, no one withstands my super-hypnosis, sorry. _'I do'_ _._ Say it now, 'K?"

"Oooh...oooh...oh... I...I...do..."

The altar rumbled, and a black light emitted from it. **"WH-WHAT?!"** Bowser shouted in shock.

"What in the world...?" Luigi shook his head. "Eh? What am I doing here?" Luigi looked at his surroundings. "Huh? Is that...Princess Peach over there?! And that guy is... **HEY**!"

The Chaos Heart appeared from the altar, and rose above Count Bleck. "BLEH HEH HEH HEH! BLECK! Yes, all precisely as written in the Dark Prognosticus! Already it is unleashed! The Chaos Heart!"

"Oh, yeah, um, congratulations, Count..."

Luigi ran up the altar steps. **"HALT!"**

"And just who are you? ...asked Count Bleck."

"Oh, no! I don't give my name to _scoundrels!_ Just watch as Luigi punishes you for your badness! **HERE I GO!"**

"Yeah, I'm gonna need you to stop right this second, 'K? If you interrupt this now..."

Luigi jumped on top of Bowser, and then the Chaos Heart. "Here's where Luigi rescues Princess Peach! Eh...?" The wedding area rumbled violently.

"Um, yeah, so are you all right, Count?"

"Fools...pointless acts like these will earn you only pain...from Count Bleck! Very well. As the Chaos Heart is secured, this ragtag group now lacks use."

"Um, so, yeah, Count... This means you may turn to a new page of dark prophecies..."

"Open your mouth, darkness! Consume everything and destroy all worlds, as told in the prophecy! BLECK!"


	3. Flipside

The duo arrived in Flipside, greeted by a cloaked man with a cloud-like 'stache.

"Well well well, back so soon, Tippi? And who might she be? Hmm...! A young lady in purple overalls wielding a metal hammer...Tippi, you have truly outdone yourself!"

"She matches the hero in the Light Prognosticus perfectly...and her name is Laura..." Tippi replied softly.

"I welcome you, Laura! This is the town of Flipside. You have come far from the Mushroom Kingdom of your dimension..."

"So then is Flipside another dimension, cloud-stache?" Asked Laura.

"Oho! Of course not! Our fair Flipside is in no dimension at all! In fact, it is between dimensions!"

"Neato! Who're you anyways?"

"My name is Merlon! I am a descendent of the Ancients who created this town."

"So what's happening? What is the end of all worlds?" Asked Laura.

"Ah, you want to know about the end of all worlds? I gather Tippi has not told you yet, then? Well, the answer hangs above you."

They all looked up to the sky. A gathering darkness swirled about, with flashes of white. "Do you see the gathering darkness in the sky?"

The hero nodded.

"It is a hole in the very dimensional fabric of space! Such a strange phenomenon...is it near or far? None know. It may appear small now, but it will only grow. And in the end, it will swallow all of existence...all worlds, all dimensions... This void was created by our enemy, Count Bleck, who wields the Dark Prognosticus."

_"'A fair and lovely princess...a furious monster king... The union of these two will call forth the Chaos Heart, the consumer of worlds...and the Chaos Heart will ravage the sky, and so bring forth the void.'..."_

"Yes...the passage Tippi just quoted is from the Light Prognosticus of my ancestors. The book also says: ' _The void will swallow all...naught can stop it...unless the one protected by the dark power is destroyed. The hero with the power of the eight Pure Hearts will rise up to the task.'_. So it is written."

"This is...not a good situation..." Laura fidgeted with her hammer.

"This is one of the eight Pure Hearts." Merlon pulled out a glowing red heart from his cloak. "You are surely the hero spoken of in the pages of the Light Prognosticus. You truly are the one that can defeat Count Bleck and save all worlds! Laura! Take this, and save all worlds from destruction!"

"Yeah!" Laura replied eagerly.

Merlon handed over the red Pure Heart. A sort of soothing calm was emitted from the heart, and calmed the nerves of the hero.

"Take this Pure Heart to the Heart Pillar in this town. Tippi will show you the way."

Laura followed Tippi through a series of elevators, and finally arrived at the aforementioned Heart Pillar.

"Now get close and place the Pure Heart..."

Laura approached the pillar. The Pure Heart reacted, and of its own volition, floated up to the heart-shaped indent on the Heart Pillar.

"I wonder what that did..." Laura thought out loud.

"You'll see once we return to Merlon...follow me..."

Laura followed Tippi back the way they came. As they arrived at the top, they noticed a brilliant red door that had not been there previously.

"Welcome back! The first dimensional door has appeared!"

"Oh! So the Pure Heart made a door?"

"Yes! Once you go through this door, you should be able to obtain another Pure Heart from that dimension."

"Alrighty! Let's do this!" Laura exclaimed eagerly, pumping her fists in the air.

"Ho ho! Before you go, take this." Merlon pulled out a red pipe with white swirls. "This is a return pipe. When you need to quickly return to Flipside, use it. Oh! One last and final thing! Seek out my friend, Bestovius, to learn a dimensional technique! It will surely help you on your journey."

"Good luck, hero!" Merlon shouted after them as Laura and Tippi went through the red dimensional door.


	4. Villains

"BLEH HEH HEH HEH! BLECK! The Void has been ripped in the dimensional fabric! Yes, Count Bleck is pleased. All has gone as foretold in the Dark Prognosticus. Now it's just a matter of time until all worlds meet their demise! Bleck!"

"Wow!" A man with a beard shouted. "That's just super, Count! Yeah, first you'll erase all these naughty worlds...and then you're gonna build a perfect world without war and all that other icky stuff!"

"Yes, yes, no one likes the icky stuff... Yesss...a perfect world...sounds magical... Ahaha...I can hardly stand the wait."

"Oh how lovely a world like that sounds... My heart thumps in anticipation of such a splendor!"

"Sorry I'm late!" Down from above came a man similar in appearance to the one already present. "What in blazin' bog rats...? How'd I beat meself 'ere?! What's goin' on?!"

"Mimimimimimimimimimimi! Oh, O'Chunks, you big silly! Didja oversleep or something?" The copycat shifted into Count Bleck. "I guess it's kinda hard to be on time, though, when you've got muscles instead of brains!"

O'Chunks stomps his feet. "'EY! Yeh can't fool me wit' that crazy shape-shiftin' hooliganry! It's Mimi, innit?! Show a little respect fer the count! Yeh can't go a'borrowin' 'is face, lass!"

"Bleh heh heh heh heh heh... How delightful, Mimi. Almost as dapper...as Count Bleck!"

Mimi giggled, and shifted into Princess Peach. "Aw, golly, thanks, Count! With you around, it's nothing but big smiles all the time! Hanging out with the count! That's my idea of a perfect world!"

"And here I though Mimi's ideal world was a gem-filled pool with hunky lifeguards..."

"Oh! What a development! I was unaware of that passage!"

Mimi shifted into Bowser. **"HEY!** Dimentio! Maple! Have you been reading my diary? I mean...umm...never mind."

"Dear Mimi, perhaps you should think of a better hiding place for your precious diary...under your pillow is quite an easy spot to find!" Maple exclaimed. Mimi only huffed in anger and possibly embarrassment.

"Bleh heh heh heh heh heh...well, different strokes for different minions... After these rotten worlds are ended, Count Bleck will make all your dreams come true! But, for that to happen...we must follow the instructions of the Dark Prognosticus."

"Yeah..." Nastasia adjusted her glass. "About that, just an FYI. I've got an urgent memo for your inbox... Apparently there's been some unapproved interdimensional activity lately. Yeah... I'm thinking it's the hero of prophecy. Either way, we're gonna need an action plan for this guy..."

"A dimensional interloper? Which is possibly the hero? You are sure of it, Nastasia? Interesting, mused Count Bleck. We must put an end to this nuisance..."

"Count Bleck!" O'Chunks shouted. "Lemme get this right in me brain. The 'ero Nastasia's goin' on 'bout...he yer enemy? Then yeh gotta cut me loose on 'im! Yeh gotta! I'll give 'im a nice taste o' O'Chunks!"

"Very well, O'Chunks. I'll leave the hero-chunking to you. Do not fail Count Bleck."

"Yeh can count on me, Count! I'll rain down like a fat thunderstorm! I swear it! Mimi! Maple! Dimentio! Yeh should tag along! Yeh could witness a proper chunkin'!" O'Chunks jumped from his platform and left.

"Mmm...I do enjoy a good chunking... Well, then...I believe I'll head out as well." Dimentio flipped away.

"I suppose a proper show is underway, yes? I wouldn't want to miss the viewing!" Maple flipped away as well.

"Bleh heh heh heh heh... So, hero...you would defy Count Bleck? Then hurry, for your world's end draws near... BLEH HEH HEH HEH! BLECK!" Count Bleck flipped away with the Dark Prognosticus.


	5. 1-1

The two of them arrived in a forest-like place. "I can feel the Pure Heart, but it's still far from here..."

"Well, let's get searching! I bet it's ahead someplace!" Laura pointed forwards.

"Yes...let's go..."

Laura spotted a familiar enemy, Goombas. Among the Goombas were odd, pig-like creatures. "Hey, Tips. What're those pink squares?" Laura asked.

"It is a Squiglet..."

"Huh...it's kinda cute..."

Laura giggled to herself and continued onwards. They came across a plain-looking house. "Is this Bestovius' house?"

"I believe so...let's head inside..." Tippi floated ahead of the heroes to the inside of the house.

"It's...empty?" Laura asked, puzzled.

"No...I sense something is hidden here...a door..."

"Do you know where, Tips?"

"Hold on...oh, here it is...I'll make it visible for you..." Tippi spoke. A door appeared out of thin air. The duo went through the door. On the other side was an elderly man floating on a cloud.

"Hmmmmmmmmm? How did such a weak little girl find my secret door?" The cloud man gazed at the hero. "Wait a minute...purple overalls...metal hammer...ribbon cap...I know who you are! You must be...a great hero impersonator! What a costume! You look as if you leaped straight out of the pages of the Light Prognosticus!"

Laura let out a loud sigh.

"She is dressed like this because she is the hero! She is here to be taught the dimensional technique!"

"Hmmmmmmmmmm...! I see! Then I shall teach you the dimensional technique...for a nominal fee of 10,000 coins!"

"But you can't charge to teach the heroes of prophecy!"

"Why not? Even I have certain...expenditures. Why should the hero get the world delivered to her on a well-garnished platter? These heroes think that they can get away with shaking people down for a free skill! A mere 10,000 coins should be nothing for the heroes of the universe! What do you say?"

"Nah."

"I see. So be it. I will just settle for all of the coins in your pocket. Do we have a deal?"

"Nope."

"I see. Even though it pains me to do so, I shall teach you the dimensional technique for...free. Deal?"

Laura gave Bestovius a thumbs-up.

"Excellent! Let's begin! I, Bestovius, grant you the ability to flip in between dimensions! From 2D to 3D!" Bestovius rummaged through his cloud and pulled a pin. "These pins will allow you to flip! I suggests putting it on your cap." He handed over the pin to Laura. She fastened the pin onto her cap.

"Coolio! I'm gonna try it out now!" Laura flipped, and found some items hidden away, a Shroom Shake and Shell Shock. In the previous room, she only found one item, a Fire Burst. Laura stashed the items away in her bag.

The duo left Bestovius' abode, and went back the way they came.

"Oh yeah! With this flip ability, we should be able to access that one door!" Laura exclaimed.

The hero flipped, and was able to carry on with her journey. She encounted more Goombas and Squiglets, as well as Koopas. She continued on, until she came across a large gap.

"Hmm...I bet flipping here would work!" Laura flipped, and saw the hills to the side formed a pathway.

The hero reached the end of the area, and came across a door with a large star.

"Guess it's time for the next area!"

"Squeak!"

"What was that?"

"It'snothingTippiwhatareyoutalkingabouthaha..." Laura spit out.

"You have...a Squiglet?"

"Hahawhatmakesyouthinkthat?"

"Is it under your hat, Laura?"

"Squeak!" A round, white nose poked out from under Laura's hat. "Okay! But the little fella was following us! And he just jumped up onto my head and went under my hat!"

"How odd...you can keep the little guy."

"Yay! Squoinks gets to stay!" Laura jumped up in joy.

"You already named him?"

"Exactly. Squoinks is joining us!"

"Squeak!" Squoinks squeaked out happily.

Tippi sighed as the two of them went through the star door.

_And so, the hero came to learn the stupendous ability of flipping between dimensions. But there was no time to celebrate: she still had a Pure Heart to find. The trail ahead was overrun with savage beasts. "Follow me," Tippi said, as she flew toward the mountain that loomed ahead. The Pure Heart was hidden somewhere on the other side._


	6. 1-2

"Wow, we went from grassy hills to mountains!"

"Yes, and I feel that the Pure Heart is beyond this mountain...but it's still far, far away... Something tells me that that new skill you obtained will be put to use."

Laura and Tippi traversed through the mountainous region. They come across a door, and pass through. In front of them was a warp pipe, and a long gap.

"Let's check out the warp pipe. Maybe we'll find a way across there!" Laura suggested.

Tippi nodded. They jumped into the warp pipe, and ended up on hills far away. A small house resided a top them. The duo entered the house. It seemed void of life.

"Let's try flipping! I bet something or someone is hidden here..." Laura flipped, along with Tippi. They were surprised to see a man holding a spear.

"Hey! HEY!" He shouted. "You can see me!"

"Yup."

"This is unbelievable! I've been freaking out here for days, and finally someone sees me!"

"Uh, what even happened? How'd you end up like this?"

"A couple mornings ago, I roll out of the wrong side of the bed...and once I get my coffee, I realize I'm stuck in some freaky parallel dimension! I've been hollering and flailing for days, but nobody could hear me...or even see me! Just when I was starting to think I'd be here forever, I see you two! You both just blipped in here out of thin air! I was thinking, if you can do that, maybe I can hitch a ride back with you?"

"No prob, hang on, Spear Man!" Laura flipped back to 2D, along with the spear fellow.

"WHUH! We did it! I'm back to normal! Listen, you really bailed me out there. That 3D business was freaking me out! The name's Red. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice ta meetcha, too, Red! I'm Laura."

"Hello...I am Tippi..." Tippi whispered.

"Say, uh...any way I can repay you guys?" Red asked.

"Yeah, there's this _huuuge_ chasm outside. We gotta cross over it!" Laura answered.

"So you two want to cross the chasm, huh? Well, you found yourself the right guy! But hey, I've got to warn you guys. You know this place is called Impasse Pass, right? I'm only allowed to let a choice few cross the bridge. It's in my job description. I mean, that's why they pay me to stand here. You sure you guys want to pass?"

"We are 100% sure! We gotta pass that chasm!"

"Yeah...well, you did save me from being trapped in a parallel dimension and all... OK! I'm going to ask you all a question. Get the right answer, and I'll let you pass. Sound good?"

Laura nodded in response.

"Here we go! What's the most manly color in the entire universe? Red or green?"

"Red!" Answered Laura

"You are so right! I knew it! We see eye to eye on fashion. I'll throw the bridge down. Hang on a sec." Red flipped a switch on the nearby wall. "All right, you guys should be good to go. Take it easy out there!"

The two exited the house, and returned to where the inaccessible gap had been. They crossed the bridge, and came across a small town. They explored a bit, and came across a seemingly vacant house. So of course, Laura flipped. They found a hidden warp pipe and went down it. On the other side was a room full of Thwomps. Laura flipped once more and completely avoided the enemies. At the end of the room was a door. On the other side was a suspiciously empty room.

"There is definitely a door here..." Tippi pointed out. "Oh, here it is...let me make it visible for you..." Tippi caused the door to become visible to the hero. As soon as they went through the door, it locked up.

"Agh! The door locked on us! Now we're locked in..." Laura pouted. Squoinks squeaked sadly.

"Wait! There's a chest over there! Maybe there's something useful inside." They walked over to the chest. As soon as they approached it, a Pixl jumped out shouting: "Sweet freedom!"

"Wait a minute...if I have been set free, the legendary hero must've done it! I expressed concern when the Ancients stuffed me in that chest 1,500 years ago...but it seems my fears were quite unfounded. The hero has finally arrived!"

"Are you...a Pixl?" Tippi asked.

"Why...YES! I am indeed a Pixl! My name is...Thoreau! You are a Pixl as well? But you don't look familiar...are you a newer model?"

"I...well, I...umm..." Tippi stammered.

"No matter! Details do bore me! What is important is the fact that I have waited _AGES_ to lend my skill to the hero. And, glorious day, here you are! Do take me with you...you simply must!"

"Sure thing, Reau! Welcome to the team!" Laura pulled off a big grin and gave double thumbs-up. Squoinks squeaked in delight.

"You will, then? Smashing! With me at your side, one may grasp objects with great vigor! I can hurl enemies and objects with gusto! Why not test out my ability now? You'll need it to leave this room."

Laura picked up the block near the chest, and hurled it at the blue box on the other side of the room. The locks on the door were released.

"Glorious day!" Thoreau shouted. "Consider me fully at your disposals! Now, to adventure and beyond!"

The group left the building, and returned to the town. They explored some more, and came across the elder's house.

"Hello-" Laura was interrupted.

"Whoozit?! I'm the elder around here, so watch it! What do you want? Get off my rug!"

"Actually, we were hoping to pass through town..."

"Nothing but desert past here. There's treasure, but you'll get grit in your grunders. That's what here is for. Yold Town. Keeps the treasure safe from _YOU._ Watch it!" The elder rambled. "Can't let you pass. See this hat on my head? It's got something to tell you. Know what it says? _WATCH IT!_ So give it up."

"I'm the hero, ya know."

"Whuzzat?! Whizzit?! You're the hero?! Dumplings! If you are the hero, you'd have a Pixl that's shaped like a hand! If you had one, I might believe you're the hero! But you don't... _WATCH IT!"_

"Um, actually, I do. His name is Thoreau." Laura pointed to the hand-shaped Pixl. "Hello!" Thoreau said quickly.

"Whuzzit?! You do? 'Course you do! You're the hero! Knew it all along! I'll give that Green feller a call. He'll let you folks across." The elder pulled out a phone. "Hello? Green? It's me, Watchitt. I said Watchitt... _WATCH IT! WATCH IT!_ I said Watchitt, not botch it! This hero wants to get across the bridge. Yes, I told them about the grit. Ah...yes. Let's keep that between us. Just let the hammer girl through." Watchitt hung up the phone and put it away.

"So...?"

"Just get off my rug and go talk to Green at the edge of town... _WATCH IT!_ Well, looks like I can finally retire, 'cause my job is done! When you are in the desert, keep a watchful eye out for some ruins. The treasure is there. Nasty beasts too. **SO WATCH IT!"**

The group thanked Watchitt, and left his house. They headed toward the edge of Yold Town. At the edge was a warp pipe, similar to how one was near the entrance of the town. The group hopped on in, and encountered a small house similar to Red's. They enter and are greeted by Green.

"I got a call from old man Watchitt. So you're the hero then, huh? Right on! I'll put the bridge across for you guys straight away!" Green pulled a lever to his left. "There you guys go! Oh! Mind if I ask you a question? Red or green, what's better?"

"Red!" Laura answered.

 ** _"RED?!"_** Green fumed. "Get out of here! I said **GET OUT!"**

The group was ejected from Green's house, all the way back to Yold Town. They continued on, and crossed the bridge. They came across another door with a star.

"Looks like it's desert time!"

"Squeak!"

"Let's go!"

_A single grain of sand had flown along the warm desert winds and tickled the hero's nose. Laura sneezed, and Squoinks let out a cheerful squeak. It wasn't long before Tippi and the hero found the source of the sand: the Yold Desert. Along the endless, sun-baked expanse, they continued their search..._


	7. 1-3

"Didn't Old Man Watchitt say something about there being some ruins around here?" Tippi asked.

"Yeah, that's what I remember..." Laura replied.

"Squeak!" Squoinks squeaked.

"Then the Pure Heart can't be far now... We'd better not waste any time..."

Laura traveled through the desert, flipping between 2D and 3D. While flipped, she comes across a rock with an arrow carved a top it. The arrow point to a secret passageway. She came across a large, gray rock with writing on it. It read: _"Find ye the tall, red palm tree of fortune, and leapeth under its branches 10 times."_

They traversed back the way they came, and stumbled upon the red palm tree. They jumped under it 10 times. A door appeared next to the tree. They proceeded, and continued on their journey through the Yold Desert.

"GRAH-GOOGLY! So yer the lass - er - lassie stickin' her nose in me boss's business!"

"What is this accordion talking about?"

"Squeak?"

"I see...the Dark Prognosticus must have slightly altered pages..." Tippi muttered.

"Wait, what?"

"You shouldn't 'ave crossed the count! Now I'm gonna 'ave teh get chunky on yeh!"

"You...you're one of Count Bleck's thugs, aren't you?!"

"O'Chunks is me name!" He waggled a finger at them. "An' I'm no common thug, lass. I thug for the count 'o counts, Count Bleck hisself! One word from me Blecky-boy, an' I come teh make yeh feel some hammage!"

"Hammage...?" Laura questioned.

"Ehhh... make that 'damage'!" O'Chunks stomped in frustration. "Whatever, then! Not that it matters a pinch 'o stew in a standstorm! Yer goners!"

"Do you even know what Count Bleck is trying to do...?"

"DEH! Me boy's usin' powers an' whatnot teh bring back some order teh this 'ere world! An enemy o' Bleck be an enemy o' mine! They all get chunked!"

"This O'Chunks is a lot scarier than the other enemies we've faced so far..."

"So? We'll get through it like always!"

"Enough is enough already! It's time teh thunder down from on high an' deliver a beatin' o' the ages. **CHUNK ON IT!"**

Laura used Thoreau to pick up O'Chunks after he dodged the chunky fellow herself. After throwing him, Laura swung her hammer and dealt the damage. This repeated a few times.

 **"I'M CHUNKED!** Me chunks...yeh failed me! I got pummeled and yeh barely sweat yer brows. 'Ey, what kind o' strange li'l fella are yeh?"

"This _'strange li'l fella'_ is none other than...the legendary hero, Laura!"

"Luis, 'ey? 'Tis an odd name, yeh, but yeh can bet yer bebby I'll remember 'et!"

"It's not _'Luis',_ it's _'Laura'!"_

"Yeh remember this, Luis! If yeh didn't look like such a wee toddler, I wouldn't 'ave taken it so easy on yeh! But 'ey, I have teh give it up fer yer efforts, so let's call it a tie. Yeh better get some chunks o' yer own for next time, though, 'ey! 'Til we meet again, 'ey! Chunks away!" O'Chunks propelled himself into the air.

"Did you understand a word of what that goon was saying...?"

"Barely. My brain hurts trying to comprehend what he said..."

The hero shrugged and continued on. They stumbled upon a dead-end containing a large rock. Carved upon the rock was a message: _"Percheth ye atop the distant platform of blue and...the following is only for they eyes of the hero only: Gaze ye at the side of this signpost."_ The hero flipped and viewed the signpost's side. Engraved was: _"Hold ye hands up to the skye."_

The group went back the way they came, going right this time. After they passed through a door, they came across bunches of stone pillars, along with the aforementioned platform of blue. The hero stood a top the platform, and raised her hands. The stone dragon in-front of her opened up, and revealed a star door.

_Somehow, Laura had found the strength to cross the desert's sweltering dunes. Ahead was a sprawling complex of ruins rising out of the sand. Thankful for the shade, Laura, Squoinks, and Tippi ventured deeper inside. They were the very ruins Old Man Watchitt had warned them about. What dangers lurked in the shady corridors ahead?_


	8. 1-4

"Laura, I can feel it calling...the Pure Heart is nearby..."

"I bet it's at the deepest part of these ruins!"

"But, wait...I sense something else emanating from the sand dunes. Be careful now, Laura...something else is waiting for us ahead..."

"Don't worry, Tips! I know how to handle myself in a fight!" Laura gave Tippi a big grin. "Squeak squeak!" Squoinks squeaked enthusiastically.

They traversed through Yold Ruins, and flipped to avoid enemies and traps, as well as discover secrets. They came across locked doors, and keys for those locked doors. Finally, they came upon the ruin's exit, a warp pipe. Going through the pipe brought them back out into the desert.

**"WARNING!"**

"Gah! What the heck?!" Laura jumped, startled by the loud noise.

In-front of them, a dragon flipped into view. **"INTRUSION DETECTED. LEAVE IMMEDIATELY OR BE PURGED."** The dragon roared out in a robotic voice. **"WAIT. SCAN INITIALIZED. VIOLET OVERALLS DETECTED. METAL HAMMER DETECTED. RIBBON CAP DETECTED. INCREDIBLE. POSSIBLE SUBJECTS IDENTIFICATIONS. BUT IT IS IMPOSSIBLE. HOLD YOUR POSITION. SEARCHING DATA BANKS..."**

"This is weird..."

**"SEARCH COMPLETE: ONE POSITIVE MATCH. SYSTEM OVERLOAD! LEGENDARY HERO IDENTIFIED! FORGIVE ME, HERO. I AM CALLED FRACKTAIL. MY ONLY PURPOSE IS TO DEFEND THE PURE HEART FROM LAWLESS INTRUDERS. YOU ARE LATE. I HAVE WAITED THOUSANDS OF YEARS FOR YOUR ARRIVAL. YOU MAY PASS. THE PURE HEART IS JUST AHEAD."**

"Nice! We finally made it!"

"Ah ha ha. It won't be that easy, oh no..."

**"WHO SPEAKS?"**

"So very nice to meet you! Ah ha ha. I am Count Bleck's master of dimensions, the pleaser of crowds...I am...Dimentio! Remember the name well..."

"I know you. You're that..."

"Oh, yikes. We've got another pain to deal with?" Laura sighed, and gripped her hammer.

"It would be so very **_DULL_** if your journey ended so easily...instead, it ends with...magic!" Dimentio hurled magic at Fracktail.

**"BZZZZZRRRRT."**

"Yes, much better...now you and this robotic guardian can spend some quality time...yes, quality snack time! When he snacks...on you! For you... **ARE** the snack! Ciao!" Dimentio transported away.

"What did he just..."

**"BEEEEEEEEEEEP. I AM ERROR. PRESS ANY KEY TO RESTART. ...SYSTEM NOT FOUND. INSERT INSTALL DISC. DISC NOT FOUND. PLEASE CONFIRM DISC COVER IS CLOSED. READ ERROR. INSERT BOOT DISC AND PRESS ENTER. NO RESPONSE. SYSTEM MAY BE BUSY OR MELTING INTO SLAG. APPLICATION ERROR. SAVE YOUR WORK AND QUIT. YOU LOST EVERYTHING. WAY TO GO, GENIUS. WAITING FOR PROCESSORS. '404 computer hamsters not found.' THREAT LEVEL UPGRADED TO JELLY ROLL LEVEL 1. DETONATION IMMINENT."**

Fracktail spiraled out of control. **"BEEBLEBLIP!**  
 **C:/ run query identification**  
 **C:/ run insult generator**  
 **C:/ results: scrawny arms!**  
 **CTRL ALT DEL!"**

"Welp, guess we gotta beat some sense into this bot..."

The hero jumped a top Fracktail, and wailed on the glowing green orb. This process repeated two more times.

 **"SYSTEM CRASH! AGH-G-G-G-G-G-G-G! I HAVE MALFUNCTIONED. WHAT HAVE I DONE... HERO... HERO... THE ERROR IS MINE. I AM SORRY... SHAME CIRCUIT...SMOLDERING. PLEASE...YOU MUST...SAVE...OUR...WORLD..."** Fracktail exploded into bits and pieces. A door appeared, and the hero went through.

"Welcome, hero. My name is Merlumina. I am a dormant soul...I have waited long to give you the Pure Heart. Yes, I have been waiting for 1,500 years." Merlumina floated down into view. "Your presence here must mean that all worlds have begun to collapse."

"Yes, they have in fact... That's why we're here..." Tippi replied.

"Before I give you the Pure Heart, we must speak. Listen well, hero. Long, long ago...my people built a civilization hailed as a beacon of culture. Sadly, despite our power, there was one thing we were powerless to stop: The Dark Prognosticus. Nobody knows who authored the dark book. It foretold the events of the future. On the last page, it was written that a chaotic power would devour the world. We knew it had to be stopped. Our greatest minds devised a grand plan to stop the tragedy before it happened. We needed something with the pure essence of love to confront this chaos. Researchers set to work...and they created the Purity Heart. We divided the Purity Heart into eight pieces and hid them in different dimensions. We hid them for their own protection, waiting for the day the heroes would arrive. Everything was going as planned. Or so it seemed..." Merlumina paused for a moment.

Laura listened to Merlumina's story.

"But the wheels of destiny began to spin wildly out of control. It began with a very small incident... At that time, I was young and quite beautiful." Merlumina rambled on about her love life. The hero nodded off in boredom.

...

"...And _THAT_ is why we hope the Purity Heart will have the power to defeat chaos. To save all worlds, we must find the eight Pure Hearts that form the Purity Heart. And that is all I have to say on the matter. Were you listening carefully?"

Laura jolted awake, and gave Merlumina a nod.

"Excellent...I did tell the short version, so I wasn't sure if you would fully understand. It is up to you to find the Pure Hearts, for they are our last and only hope. Go forth, hero, and save the worlds...we are all depending on you!" Merlumina pulled out the orange Pure Heart, and handed it over to Laura.

_Before disappearing, Merlumina had entrusted Laura to save every world. She had waited 1,500 years to deliver the message to the legendary hero. With the second Pure Heart in hand, Laura was in great spirits. But six Pure Hearts still remained to be found, and the journey had just begun. With a flutter, Tippi said, "I think we'd better return to Flipside..." The weight of every world's fate now again rested on Laura's shoulders..._


	9. Castle Bleck

"Yeah, so the hero...I guess they went ahead and stomped you and sent you back here?"

"Yeh gotta forgive me, Count! I've failed yeh! I've never felt less chunky in me life!"

"Bleh heh heh heh heh heh... So, our hero is real... Yes... A force to be reckoned with..." Count Bleck turned toward Nastasia. "Nastasia, the prophecy. Consult it and learn where the hero will go next... We will lay a devious trap for them and bring them to their very _KNEES! BLECK!"_

Nastasia adjusted her glasses. "Yeah, um, I already sent Mimi to a site picked for that purpose..."

"This pleases Count Bleck. Excellent work, Nastasia. I have granted Mimi powers potent enough to ensure that she will obliterate this hero. Yes, they will be helpless against her. I depart! Alert Count Bleck when this 'hero' is no more! _BLEH HEH HEH HEH! BLECK!"_ Count Bleck disappeared along with the Dark Prognosticus.

"Yeah, I'll fire off a memo on that...but for now, we have another item on the agenda... O'Chunks, you got a sec?" Nastasia paused for a moment. "Yeah, so some minions in the Bowser organization are still resisting assimilation. So I'm heading out to squash the resistance...and while I'm gone I want you to stay here. Yeah... You just sit tight and think about your recent job performance, 'K?"

"Aw...I...gah! This really tweaks me chin hairs!"

_Elsewhere in Castle Bleck..._

"Nnnnn...hmm?" On the ground was Princess Peach. "What? How did I end up napping here? Wait..." Peach shot up. "Didn't that nasty Count Bleck try to make me marry...BOWSER?! And then Luigi, he... **_LUIIIIIGI? BOOOOOWSER? ANYBODY THERE?"_**

"Uh...no. You're the only one of the wedding party left standing, it looks like." Peach turned around to see a Hammer Bro and Koopa Troopa. "So you finally woke up, huh, Princess?"

"Oh, you guys! Are you all right?"

"Yeah, but who knows what happened." The Koopa replied. "That was one **_CRAZY_** wedding! We can't even find His Groomness! You remember...King Bowser? Oh...and that guy with the mustache... I think he had a green tux on or something? Yeah, erm...Luigi, that's the guy. We dunno where he ended up either."

"Thing is, most of us minions got all brainwashed by that Bleck guy's assistant. Yeah, everybody's half nuts! It's not safe here! We've gotta clear this area, _NOW!"_ The Hammer Bro turned to the Koopa Troopa and whispered something to him. "Private Koopa here will escort you, OK? You guys make a break for it."

"But what about you?" Peach asked, concerned.

"What am I gonna do? I'll _TELL_ you what I'm gonna do! I'm gonna go help my men! King Bowser would burn me to a crisp if I left 'em! Leave no Koopa behind! Good luck out there, Princess! _HAIL BOWSER!"_ The Hammer Bro left.

"Farewell..."

"OK, lady, we've gotta **_EVAC_** this zone! Let's roll!" Peach and Koopa left the room they were in. When they entered the next room, they encountered the Hammer Bro and two brainwashed Koopas.

"You. Give up. There is no hope for escape." The first Koopa spoke.

"All hail the glorious count! Do not resist...submit to his rule. You will love it." The second Koopa added.

"What's this insubordination?! Johnson! I am your **CAPTAIN!** Drop and give me twenty!"

"Yeah, you know what? I'm gonna tell you that your orders mean nothing." Nastasia approached the Hammer Bro. "See, they've already sworn eternal allegiance to Count Bleck, 'K? And now you need to, so I'll just go ahead and pencil you in for a 10 o'clock brainwashing."

"You just messed with the wrong Koopa! I serve Bowser! You tell this 'count'..." Nastasia attacked the Hammer Bro with her hypnosis magic. **_"HYUUUUURK! HAIL BLECK!"_**

"Hm-mm-mm... Yeah, there, isn't that better? So listen, there are still a few problem minions that haven't sworn allegiance... You, be a lamb and round them up for me... 'K? Thanks."

"YES, MA'AM!" Nastasia and the brainwashed Koopas left the area.

"Oh, man, this is going downhill fast! Did you _SEE_ that?! They even broke the captain!" Koopa turned towards Peach. "Look, lady, if they find us, it is _GAME OVER!_ We've gotta clear this area, _ASAP!"_

Princess Peach and Koopa roamed about Castle Bleck as they searched for a way out. They came across a dead end. "No... _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ Dead end!"

"Well, staying here won't do us any good... Let's turn around and keep looking."

"Oh, turn back? Yeah...no. Your friend there had it right. This is your dead end." Nastasia cornered the two, and the brainwashed minions followed closely behind.

"Wh-Who _ARE_ you, anyway?!" Peach asked with a shout.

"Find cover, lady! I'm trained to handle scum like this!" Nastasia attacked Koopa with her hypnosis magic. _"BYOOOOORT! ALL HAIL COUNT BLECK!"_

"Wow, Princess, you sure are lucky. I thought the wedding explosion finished you... Yeah, but this is the end of the road...and your luck runs out...right here." Nastasia stepped closer to the princess. "It's time you came on over and got with the program... Come and serve the count!"

"Never!"

"Yeah, that's great and all, but my hypno-powers kinda say otherwise. Just sit tight a sec, 'K? 'Cause I've just got to brainwash you real quick." Just as Nastasia was about to brainwash Princess Peach, the princess disappeared. "What?! That wasn't on my schedule! Where'd she go? Well, that's really not a deal breaker... Our prophecy fulfillment plan is running smoothly. We have no need for her. Yeah, and it doesn't matter where she runs, since all worlds are about to fall..."


	10. The Beginning of Memories

_I remember that day well.._ _._ _The room was warm. The whole place was at peace._

_"Ugh... Uuugh..."_

_"You're awake at last?"_

_"Where...am I? Is this...a human's home? Bleccch!"_

_"Don't wiggle like that. I found you at the cliff base. You took quite a fall."_

_"You're a human, correct? I don't...repulse you? I am of the Tribe of Darkness..."_

_"Why would that matter? Anyone with a heart would not ignore an injured soul!"_

_That was the day our paths crossed... That day... That was the day our tragedy was set in motion._


	11. Maple's Corner

"Hi hi everybody!" Maple waved enthusiastically. "My name is Maple! But you already knew that, _riiight?_ No matter! Welcome to Maple's Corner! A deviation from the norm, just a fun little show to keep stored in the back of your brains...yes! Let's begin, shall we?" Maple sat down, and crossed her legs.

"Ah, so...which one...hmm...ah ha! This story will do! A story within a story...what a load to keep track of! But that doesn't matter, haha! Ahem, I'll start with just a bit each time..."

...

_Is it chilly? Is it hot? I cannot tell. Have I lost feeling? My body is shivering. My body is sweating. I know, but I cannot feel it. Yet, it gives me feelings of deja vu. Where am I?_

_"Hello!"_

_I hear someone shout. "Huh?"_

_"Welcome! Are your eyes adjusted yet?"_

_"My...eyes? Who am I?"_

_"Oh, how wonderful! You're already speaking! Anyways, you, you're Marabella! I created you!"_

_"I am...? Why did you...?"_

_"It was another request! Nothing unusual. You seem to be functioning fine! You'll be sent off soon! But first, let's double check and make sure you're alright!"_

_I cannot understand. You created me? Why? Why am I leaving your side so quickly? It does not make any sense to me. Why won't you tell me? Why can I not here those words?_

_"Wonderful! You're truly in perfect condition! You'll...be...soon...get ready..."_

_I drowned out their voice. It burns my ears. I don't want to hear them anymore._

...

"Oh my! How strange...for what purpose was our main character created? And who exactly is their creator? Oh, the mysteriousness fills my heart with butterflies! I cannot wait to find out the truth!" Maple closed the book, and placed it on her lap. "Hah, I shall see you all next time, yes? Bye bye bye!" Maple disappeared in a puff of smoke.


	12. Back in Flipside

"First, we should head back to Merlon's place..." Tippi fluttered over to the elevator. Laura followed the Pixl all the way to Merlon's house. They are greeted by Merlon as they approached his house.

"You return so soon?" The hero nodded her head. "I can see from your face that it went well, indeed... Let's head back to my house so you can tell me the details. Please, step right in." Merlon entered his house, with Laura and Tippi following behind.

"So, how was it, dear friends? Did you find a Pure Heart?"

"Yeah! Check it out!" Laura pulled the Pure Heart out of her bag.

"Oh ho, such pure brilliance...this is a true piece of the one true Purity Heart!"

Laura puts the Pure Heart away back into her bag. "Yeah, we met Merlumina!"

"She gave us the Pure Heart," Tippi added.

"Wh-What?! Lady Merlumina?! You were well met. She is an ancestor of mine. She was the one who wrote the Light Prognosticus to counteract the dark one... Merlumina and those who followed her built this town. They are why we are here."

A villager busted into Merlon's home. "M-M-M-MASTER MERLON! B-B-B-BAD NEWS!"

"What is it? Get ahold of yourself, lad..."

"Y-Y'see...um...um...um...um...um...um, y'see... A girl fell outta the sky!"

"What? A girl fell out of the sky? What in the worlds?"

"I dunno! Just, please! Get on the elevator and come up there to see her!"

"So it shall be! And you, Laura, come along. We may need your presence as well!" Merlon and the villager exited his house and headed up the elevators to go see the girl. Laura and Tippi followed closely behind. They reached the area where the girl had fell down from.

"Um, yeah, so I was just looking up at the tower, and she fell outta nowhere!"

"Whoa! That's...Peach?!" Laura shouted.

"Princess Peach?! So this is the princess that Count Bleck kidnapped?" Laura nods.

"Well, the poor girl seems to have had a rough time, of that we can be sure. She doesn't appear to be conscious...and she is shivering uncontrollably... What could the problem be?"

"Maybe she's cold?" Laura suggested.

"Oh ho! Perfect! I know just the thing to help her!"

"What's that?" Laura asked.

"Laura. Head to the first floor to meet a chef named Saffron. I am sure she knows a warming and revitalizing recipe for this poor girl... Once she revives, we will be able to ask Princess Peach exactly what happened. Now, off with you! Find Saffron the chef on the first floor!"

Laura and Tippi headed to the first floor to find Saffron. They found her residence, and entered. "Welcome to Sweet Smiles! Ooh, sugar, our dishes will turn that little frown right upside down!"

"Thank you, but, a friend of ours is knocked out cold. We were hoping you might have something to help them wake up," Laura responded.

"Oh, mercy! Well, listen here, sugar...she sounds like she needs some Spicy Soup! All I need is a Fire Burst to make a pot of soup that'll warm her up in a jiffy!"

"Really? I have a Fire Burst right here!" Laura pulled the Fire Burst out of her bag, and handed it to Saffron.

"Ooh, how convenient! Now let's just get started on making that Spicy Soup! One Spicy Soup, coming right up, sugar! Sorry about the wait, sugar...but it turned out just right!" Saffron handed the Spicy Soup to Laura.

"Thank you!" Laura exclaimed.

"No problem, sugar! That ought to wake that sleeping beauty of yours, sugar! Just get it to her as quick as you can!" Saffron waved to the group as they left her restaurant.

Laura and Tippi returned to Princess Peach, and fed her the Spicy Soup. "Ugggghhh..." Peach sat up with a groan.

"Oh ho...! It seems to have worked!" Merlon exclaimed.

"Mmmm..." Princess Peach yawned. "I feel like I just ate the most delicious thing...I haven't had a dream about such tasty food in ages..." Laura rushed over to Peach, and enveloped her in a hug. Squoinks jumped out from under Laura's hat into Peach's arms. "Oh! Laura?! You're okay?! But...where exactly are we? And who is this little fella?"

"Ah, that's Squoinks! A Squiglet! Isn't he adorable?" Squoinks squeaked happily.

"Hehe, wow! How cute...!"

Tippi floated over to the princess. "Um...princess...this is Flipside..."

"Umm...okay. And who are you?" Peach looked around a bit. Squoinks jumped back a top Laura's head.

"My dear, I am called Merlon. And that is what is known as a Pixl. Her name is Tippi. Come, let us adjourn to my house. I would be grateful if you would tell us more there." The group of four traveled back to Merlon's house.

"...and then, before I knew it, I awoke and saw Laura, you, and Tippi."

"Well, my dear...that is most assuredly a tale of woe and troubles."

"Oh, Laura...what do you suppose happened to Mario, Luigi, and Bowser...?"

"I...don't know. Hopefully everyone else is safe," Laura responds.

"Yes," Peach nodded in agreement, "but there's no way to know for sure..."

"Merlon...what should we do next?" Tippi floated around the group.

 _"'And one Pure Heart shall lead the way to the next'_...so it is written. There are still more Heart Pillars to be found in Flipside, young ones. When you find the next Heart Pillar, you must set a Pure Heart in it. And when you do so, a door to the world containing the next Pure Heart will appear." Laura and Peach nodded. "And...my intuition tells me the next door may lead you to the mysterious Merlee."

"Merlee?" Peach asked.

"Like Bestovius and I, Merlee is one of the Ancients...we are like long-lost cousins. Yes...I have heard that Merlee has guarded an ancient and secret treasure. If my instincts are correct, it may be the next Pure Heart we seek. I must tell you, the Light Prognosticus speaks of her magical powers..."

"So...we just need to find this Merlee person, is that it?" Peach asked.

"Oh ho, are you going as well?" Merlon asked. "You should not tax yourself. You've only just recovered...and...it may be dangerous."

Peach placed her hands on her hips. "Well, I can't just sit here and let everyone else go off to save the worlds now, can I? After all, the Void that is spreading in the sky is my fault. Mine and Bowser's." Peach turned to face Laura.

"But Peach..." Laura started, "ah, ya know what? I'm fine with it."

"So I'm going, and that's final! I've made my decision."

"I guess we should go find the next Heart Pillar now..." Tippi suggested. The two heroes nodded.

"Hmmmmm...this princess is headstrong, to be sure. How very refreshing," Merlon mused. "I insist you take this." Merlon hands over an old-looking key to the group. "There are secrets in this town even I do not know of. This may be one of the keys to uncovering them. Quite literally, in fact. Please, use this key wherever it fits here in town. My intuition tells me you should be able to use it very near my house..." Merlon walked back over to the Light Prognosticus. "I will continue to read the Light Prognosticus and look for any clues that may help. I am sure that musty old tome still has much to teach us. Yes, very much indeed. Now, Laura, Princess Peach...do all you can to stop the evil count's plan!"

"Let's go Laura! Come on, Tippi!" The two heroes and Pixl left Merlon's house to go search for the next Heart Pillar.

"I bet the secret is in 3D!" Laura beamed, then immediately fliped. Right across from Merlon's house was a gate with an old lock. Laura took out the key and opened the gate. "Let's go!"

The group navigates through the outskirts of Flipside to the second Heart Pillar. As soon as they get close, the Pure Heart floats out from Laura's bag and into the Heart Pillar. "Alright! Now for the next dimension!" Peach nodded, and they all headed back to the very top of Flipside. They entered the newly formed dimensional door that would lead to Merlee and the third Pure Heart.

_With Princess Peach at her side, Laura set out once again, bound for adventure. This time, our heroes were tasked with finding the mysterious charmer, Merlee. If Merlon was right, then Merlee was the key to finding the next Pure Heart. Never one to flinch from danger that much, Laura set out to find Merlee's mysterious mansion. But, little did they know, the evil works of the dastardly Count Bleck awaited them at every turn..._


	13. 2-1

"The Pure Heart is somewhere up ahead... Yes, it must be... But it could be a ways...let's go..." Tippi fluttered ahead of the heroes. The two heroes nodded, and explored Gloom Valley. They came across a warp pipe, and entered it. The room appeared to be empty.

"This room... There's something about this room..." Tippi fluttered around, and eventually, a warp pipe popped up on the opposite side of the room. They went through and encountered a room with a chest. The chest popped open. The group looked on in confusion, not seeing anything come out of the chest.

 _"SSS-BOOOOM!"_ A bomb-shaped Pixl appeared in-front of them. "Good vibes! Them vibes set off my blow-stuff-up sensors! You like explodin'? _Sss-POW!_ I ain't sensed real good blow-stuff-up vibes in...1,500 years! _Sss-POOOM!_ I gotta check those vibes out a little more close-like! _Sss-CRAAAACK!_ " The Pixl twirled around the group. "Check it out: just answer a couple questions real quick. _Sss-BLAAAAM!_ "

"Us...?" Laura pointed to herself and Peach.

"Yeah, OK, _sss-BOOOOM?_ Here we go, _sss-BWAMMO!_ "

_"Questionnaire Time!"_

"You stay up wonderin' if anyone ever gives presents _TO_ Santa Claus."

"Yes!"

"Totally!"

"For some reason, you clean your room before a test."

"Uh-huh!"

"Sure!"

"When someone says, _'Let's just be friends,'_ you think, _'Yeah, whatever,'_."

"And how!"

"No doubt!"

"You don't really understand why I'm askin' you all these weird questions."

"You got it!"

"Spot on!"

"You think shoppin' online is a wonderful and magical experience."

"All my life!"

"Right on!"

"You once put on a shirt inside out but didn't bother reversin' it before goin' out."

"Yeah, I remember that."

"Once or twice."

"You wanna be sleepin' when you're awake, but when you're tired, you wanna wake up."

"Exactly!"

"Always!"

"You're gettin' real tired of these questions."

"You said it, not me."

"Umm...yeah."

"Got it, got it, **_GOT IT!_** _SSSS-BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_ You got some tasty vibes! _Ssss-BLAM!_ My mind's made up now! _Ssss-BLAPPOW!_ You guys...are worthy of my power!"

"Well, nice to meetcha!" Laura grinned. "What's your name?"

"Boomer! Each second explodes into the next! _Ssss-BAMMO!_ Bombs away! _Ssss-BOOOOM!_ "

"That was awfully rumbly... Something must have happened outside..."

 _The heroes and went back the way they came, and continued trekking through Gloom Valley. On the far side of a beast-ridden swamp,_ _Laura_ _and Co. found an imposing residence. "This must be Merlee's Mansion!" Princess Peach squealed with glee. If our friends could only find the Pure Heart quickly, their quest here would end. But when has fate ever set them on such a simple path? Brimming with anticipation, our plucky heroes plunged into Merlee's Mansion..._


	14. 2-2

As the heroes entered the mansion, they were greeted by a girl with pigtails. "Well, hi there! Big welcome! Welcome to Merlee's Mansion!" She smiled at the heroes. "I'm Lady Merlee's handmaid. My name's Mimi! But you can call me Mimikins if you want! You're here to see Lady Merlee, aren't you?"

"Yeah! Do you know where she is, Mimi?" Laura asked.

"How super for you! Well, Lady Merlee is on the second floor, in the farthest room. Just head on up there whenever you're ready! Oh, golly, but listen... _DON'T YOU DARE GO INTO ANY OTHER ROOMS BY ACCIDENT, OR ELSE!_ Enjoy your visit, okay?"

"Thank you!" The heroes headed off to the room Mimi had mentioned. The door closed on them, and the ceiling began to descend, full of spikes. "Oh man...did we enter the wrong room?"

"No...this is the farthest room..." Peach looked up at the spiked ceiling that was slowly inching closer to them. "We should flip and find a way out of this room," she suggested. Laura nodded. She held onto Peach, and flipped into 3D. The heroes finally made their way back out into the hall.

"Hm? Lady Merlee wasn't in the room I directed you to?" Mimi tilted her head a bit.

"No, she wasn't," answered Laura.

"Oh, jeepers... Mimikins, you deserve a good spanking! Why must you be so silly?! Lady Merlee must be in the _CLOSEST_ room on the first floor! Yes, of _COURSE_! Please head in and go _alllll_ the way to the back!"

The room they are directed to leads to a trap as well. They picked up a key along the way. The heroes sighed, and made their way back out into the hall once more.

"You can't find Lady Merlee? Gee whiz, that's a real head-scratcher, huh? I _KNOW_ Lady Merlee is somewhere in the mansion. Look wherever you can!"

The heroes continued searching the mansion, and came across a locked door. Laura pulled out the key they had found earlier, and unlocked the door. Out from the room burst a monster. _"GwwAARGH!"_ It charged towards Mimi.

 _"EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"_ Mimi ran away screaming.

"I wonder why that savage thing went straight for her and paid us no mind... I'd like to think we look rather tasty... What do you suppose it means?" Tippi asked, as she fluttered around the heroes.

"Maybe it was glad we let it out?" Peach answered.

"Maybe! Or maybe it dislikes the color green..."

"This mansion is quite odd..." Tippi landed a top Laura's hat. "I feel certain that it holds many secrets..."

_Laura and Peach_ _kept up their search, delving ever deeper into the mansion. Wherever they looked, though, they found no sign of Merlee. Where was this mysterious woman? "Ah, maybe...this way..." So said Tippi, trying to sense the Pure Heart's location... With dread dangling like a broken chandelier, our heroes hurried through the corridors..._


	15. 2-3

The heroes headed further into Merlee's mysterious mansion. They came across a coin block, and Laura jumped up to hit the coin block, unaware of the vase sitting atop it.

"NYAAAH!" Mimi screamed, and ran up to the heroes. "You broke it! You broke my most favoritest vase! DOOFUSES! I loved that vase more than ANYTHING! And you BROKE it! NYAAAAAARGH!" Mimi whined. "Oh, you'll pay for that! Yes, you will...I'll have you know that that vase cost 1,000,000 Rubees... So hand over that money! Now! Or you're _DONE FOR!"_

"Rubees? Oh, I don't believe they carry any of that particular currency... I don't suppose those are anything like coins, are they?" Tippi asked.

 _"Coins?!_ No one uses _COINS_ anymore, you peasants! I _SPIT_ on your coins!"

"Um, we really only have coins," Laura muttered.

"So what are you saying? Are you telling me you don't have any Rubees at all?!"

The heroes nodded.

"Well, guess what? You're just gonna have to work it off, then! Until you work off your debt, you naughty little things, _I OWN YOU! ENJOY LABOR!"_ Mimi began to walk away, but turned back around. "Yes, so, you can earn Rubees in the generator room on the top floor. Once you earn 1,000,000 Rubees, you come pay it off in the room at the back. You can also check the balance of your debt there. So! Get to work, servants!"

"Welp, guess we've got 1,000,000 Rubee debt now," Laura sighed.

"Well, let's get started. It'll do us no good to mope around," Peach suggested.

"Yeah, true. To the generator room!" Laura rushed upstairs. The others followed after her.

Upstairs, they entered the first door, and encountered others in the same boat as them.

"JUMP, LITTLE FLEAS!" A warden shouted. "Work those skinny little flea legs! Unh! Make it burn! Jump like you mean it! Boss Mimi hates the dark like she hates brussels sprouts! So WORK IT! MOOOORE POWER!"

"So is this the generator room?" Asked Peach.

"Yeah, this is the generator room. Hit blocks, make energy, earn Rubees! Unh! Rubees make the world go up, down, 'round and 'round! You wanna work here too?"

The heroes nodded.

"Unh! LOVE the energy, kid! Just find an unused block and jump like you mean it! Another day, another Rubee! Unh! Rubees are life! Unh! Jump! Rubee! Jump! Rubee! When you're done jumping, come talk to me. I'll tell you how many Rubees you earned. Oh! And watch out for our _'motivational sparks'_ that travel along the floor!"

They jumped and jumped, hitting the block. The work produced very little Rubees. They stepped off the platform and returned to the warden.

"Want your Rubees, do you, little fleas? Well, fine. For your utterly average work, here's an average sum of Rubees."

The group leaves the room and tried the next door over. It was locked with a passcode. The next next door was unlocked, so they went through the door. Inside the room was a bunch prisoners complaining about their labors. The heroes left the room and checked out the door in the middle floor. As they entered, a prisoner motioned them over to him.

"Hey, new gerbils. You wanna learn a little secret? Yeah, I betcha you do... Just slip me 100 Rubees. I'll tell ya somethin' good. Honest. It's prime info."

Laura pulls out 100 Rubees and hands them over.

"Your mom taught you to trust strangers, huh? Yeah, solid parenting, right there. Well, turns out she was a smart cookie. I'm gonna give you the VIP room passcode. The secret code is...5963! What good is it? That's a secret! Duh! Just remember 5963, gerbils. Thank me later."

"Uh, thanks," Laura waved. They left the room and went back to the door locked with a passcode. Inside the room were more prisoners, running about inside hamster wheels.

 _"RUN, GERBILS!_ 'Round and 'round and 'round she goes! When I'll retire, nobody knows! Big Boss Mimi hates the dark more than old ham! So move those gerbil legs! _POOOOOOWERRRR UUUUUUUP!"_

"So is this the VIP generator room?" Peach asked.

"This is the VIP generator room, yeah. Run in a wheel, make volts, earn some cash! Yeah, major upgrade from that other room! You'll earn crazy Rubees in here! Unh! So, new gerbils, huh...hungry for Rubees, gerbils? You wanna work here?"

The heroes nodded.

"Great, great, just hang on for one second for me... _MOOOOOVE, GERBILS! MOVE!_ Y'know, sometimes I wonder why I do this...but it's simple: work is fun! You ready?"

The heroes nodded again.

"Good answer! Now get in there, gerbils! _MOVE!"_

After what seemed like forever, they earned around 11,000 Rubees.

"We've got a lot now...but we're still far from reaching 1,000,000 Rubees," Laura pulled out a Rubee and fiddled with it.

"Let's look around some more. Maybe we'll find a secret stash or something," Peach suggested.

"Yeah, yeah!" Laura cheered. Squoinks jumped down to her shoulder and squeaked happily. Laura smiled and gave the little Squiglet a pat.

They went back to the middle floor, and flipped, looking for secrets. They found a chest. The chest spoke quietly: "Know the secret? _'CUZ I DOOOO!"_ Out from the chest shot a triangle-like Pixl.

"Another Pixl!" Laura poked at the Pixl, and it spun in response.

"So, do ya know the secret, pards? Well? Do ya? Iffen you close yer peepers...and imagine real hard...that the world's gone... Why, it's just about the biggest dern thrill ever!" The Pixl rambled. "WHUH-HUH?! My senses are tellin' me that you're the heroes! Whoa... Hey, welcome, pards. Got some bad news, though. Looks to me like yer a bit lackin' in thrills. I can't give my power to anyone who's too skinny in the thrills department. So here's what we do, pards! I'll recharge yer thrill gauges over the next ten seconds!"

"Alrighty then," Laura commented.

"You ready? Here goes! _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!_  
 _TWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_  
 _THREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_  
 _FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!_  
 _FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUR!_  
 _SEVENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!_  
 _THREE-POINT-ONE-FOOOUR!_  
 _ONE MARZIIIIIIIIIIIILION!_  
 _TENNNNN!"_

"Now yer all chargified, pards! Yepper, now you've got yer thrills! Now remember, we Pixls got loads of power, so you'd best be real careful with us! We had a little dustup with them Ancients 2,000 years ago...but we're pards now. So let's go have us some thrills, huh?! C'mon!"

"What's your name?" Peach asked.

"Slim! You can use my power to turn sideways and avoid traps or enemies! And when you're sideways, you won't take damage...as long as you stay still!" Slim spun around the heroes. "So now ya now the secret, huh, pards? Don't ya? Playin' hide-an'-seek is the biggest thrill you can find! You oughta try it!"

With their newly found Pixl friend, the heroes continue to search the mansion. They reentered a few rooms, flipping in and out of 3D. Back in the room with the whining prisoners, in 3D they encountered a prisoner willing to strike a deal.

"Fine timing, friends of mine! I just got hold of some _verrry_ delectable info! You're timely, so it's yours! I was gonna charge 10,001 Rubees, but for you guys...10,000! Sound good?"

"Sure," Laura nodded and handed him the 10,000 Rubees.

"Thanks, buddies of mine! Listen, and listen good. Mimi was napping, OK? And I heard her start sleeptalking...and she whispered...41262816... Think it's her boyfriend's phone number or something?"

They thanked the prisoner and left the room.

"Hmm...what do you guys think?" Laura asked.

"Maybe it's a secret code!" Peach exclaimed, as she clapped her hands together.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Laura nodded. "Time to flip and find more secrets!"

They flipped, and found a hidden block. Hitting said block caused a ladder to sprout from it. The heroes climb the ladder, and come across a hidden hallway. Electric forcefields moved back and forth across the hall. Using the power of Slim, the heroes slipped through with ease. At the end of the hall, they were now face to face with a passcode-locked door. Laura entered the code, and the door opened to reveal mounds of Rubees.

"Whoa!!! Is this 1,000,000 Rubees?!" Laura's eyes sparkled as she viewed the red gems.

"It looks to be that much," Peach answered.

The heroes lugged the 1,000,000 Rubees into Mimi's office.

"Oh, hi there! Big welcome! So happy to have you here at Rubee Savings and Loan! First off, _THANKS_ for taking out a special Rubee loan! Now, what can I do for you?"

"We're here to pay off our loan!" Laura smiled, and handed Mimi the 1,000,000 Rubees.

"Well, thank you _SO_ much for paying off your Rubee loan in...full...? _WHAAAAT?!_ How did you earn enough Rubees to pay it off?! That's not supposed to happen! Nooo...you've broken my wonderful curse!" Mimi floated up into the air. " _NYAAAAAAAH! I'LL GET YOU!_ " Mimi glowed brightly, and exploded into millions of tiny pieces.

"So, that young imp put a curse on this mansion, then... But who was she, really?I'm worried about Merlee... We must hurry to her aid..." Tippi fluttered ahead of the heroes.

_The mysterious handmaid Mimi disappeared in a bizzare explosion... What exactly was her plan, and why did she try to enslave Laura and friends? After the incident, Princess Peach noticed stairs going down. "Here we go!" She said. "I wonder if Merlee is down here?" Thought our heroes as they traded worried glances... The two solemnly made their way down, knowing there was no other path to follow._


	16. 2-4

"The Pure Heart is near...I feel its tremors so much more strongly down here..." Tippi had spoken softly.

"Definitely! Let's go!" The heroes cheered.

"Ah! Hooray! Whoopee! Thanks for coming to look for me!"

"Huh?" The two heroes looked for the source of the voice. A faded-out version of Merlee appears before them.

"Beautiful, mysterious Merlee! Mistress of the house, it's me! So glad it's you I see! So long I've waited for you. Your arrival is well past due. But we can't meet like this, oh no, for something's amiss. An evil one is after me, and safe and sound I cannot be. In the basement do I dwell, maze-like rooms are my cell, you will find me, I can tell... And...if you do, take care... For...your eyes...may err... Trust nothing...foul...or fair..." Merlee began to fade out. No... I cannot...last... My power...is...fading...fast... The distance...is...too...vast... Are...you...ready to find me? Beware...if you do, I plea..." Merlee faded away.

Tippi fluttered over to the now empty space. "She's gone... Was that apparition really Merlee? Why do you suppose she was telling us to be so careful when we find her?"

"I'm not sure... Maybe because the basement has traps just like in the mansion...?" Laura pondered.

"I'm suspicious of that Mimi girl... I don't believe she is truly Merlee's handmaid..." Peach remarked.

The heroes carried onward through the mansion basement. After what seemed like an endless maze of doors, they encountered Merlee.

"Ahh, yes, how very nice... Thanks for coming! Thank you twice! Mysterious and so lovely, mistress of the house you see... It's me, Merlee! I shine on, such is my lot, a sun to those fate to me brought... And I knew that soon I'd see you buzz on by, little bees. Hee hee hee hee hee!"

"Oh! Merlee!" The heroes ran up to the Mysterious Merlee.

"We've come seeking the Pure Heart..." Tippi fluttered about, and landed on top of Squoinks, who was resting in Laura's arms.

"Oh, yes, of course, I know! The Pure Heart for the heroes! ...And Co.! For you, yes, I'll gladly part with that purest Pure Heart. Mmm, but there is a wee fee: yes, yes, 10,000,000 Rubees! Quite a bargain, you agree? So, folks, if you'd be dears, sign this dotted line here, and it's yours, free and clear!"

"No thanks."

"If you lack the Rubees now, a smallish loan I could allow. You can work it off somehow. Just sign here, my dears..."

"Still no."

"...OK, here's what we'll do. Have I got a deal for you! Sign up for a loan, and boom! A free gift! Away with gloom! A Super Mega Ultra Shroom! Just sign here, my dears..."

"Nah."

"Ugh, fine, you bargain hard, I'll also throw in Breadward, a Pixl made of oats and lard. Isn't that so nice of me? I'm the best, don't you see? Here, dears, sign and cheer..."

"Nope."

"NYAAAH! Idiots, the lot of you! Turning down such a coup! None of you have a clue! Here it is: your last shot! Sign right now, on the dot!"

"And the answer is...no!"

Another Merlee appears in front of the heroes. "Good choice, for my sake... This Merlee's a total fake... Listen not! She is a snake!" She then faded away.

 _"Mimimimimimimimimimimi..._ No point in trying to fool anyone now..." The remaining Merlee shifts into Mimi. "Gee, lookee here! The girl you thought was a handmaid or a Merlee imposter... She's actually the faithful servant of Count Bleck, master impersonator Mimi! Golly, I was hoping we could settle this peacefully, but...TOO BAD!"

"Uh...this isn't good..." Laura muttered. She held Squoinks closer, and Tippi moved to her shoulder. Peach got into a fighting stance, and pulled out her parasol.

Mimi stomped her feet in anger. "Oh, you want to make things ugly, huh? Well, that's super. Let's get ugly. TRUE MIMI, COME FORTH!" Mimi's head snapped and spun around. Spider-like legs sprouted from her body.

_"MimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimiMimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimi Mimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimi..."_

"YUCK!" Tippi yelled.

The real Merlee appears once again before the heroes. "Please, my friends, beware. A barrier protects her there. In fact, it's everywhere. I think attacks may well be useless against such as she."

"Attacks won't work? Ugh... What shall we do?" Tippi fluttered between the three heroes.

**_"MIMIMIMIMI!"_ **

"I must suggest you flee. Come and find the real me. I am hiding, look and see! If you can, my magic may weaken her and win the day! Hurry, hurry, don't delay!"

The heroes traversed through the rest of the basement, all while avoiding Mimi's spider-form. They stumbled upon the women's bathroom, and heard a voice coming from inside. The heroes enter, and check the stalls. Merlee was hiding in a toilet.

"Hee hee hee hee hee!" Merlee floats up and out of the toilet. "Hee hee hee hee hee! Found me! The real Merlee! I shine on, such is my lot, a sun to those fate to me brought..." Merlee jumped up, and exited the stall.

"The real Merlee? Truly? In a place like this?" Tippi asked.

"Who'd have thought we'd find you in a toilet!" Laura remarked.

"I'm afraid that Mimi freak was too robust, and I too weak... The Pure Heart I quickly took and hid where she would never look... But now you're here; hooray! This bad tide will turn today! Soon that awful Mimi pays... You and I can now join up to teach that tiny, bratty pup a lesson: now let's power up!"

The heroes nodded.

"Ooh, I don't think so..." Mimi entered the bathroom in her spider-form.

"Mimi!" Merlee shouted.

_"Mimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimi Mimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimi Mimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimi..."_

Two Merlees appeared before the heroes.

"Stop pretending to be me! Everyone knows you are Mimi! Come on, friends! Attack! We can drive her back!"

"What is this you talk about? You're the faker! And a lout! Don't be fooled by her act! Get her now! Now! Attack!"

"It's me! The real Merlee!"

"No, it's me! The true Merlee!"

The first Merlee turned towards the heroes. "Look at us very closely. One of us has real beauty...and one is fake as can be."

"Oh, please, you make me gag. I am hot; no need to brag. And you... Well, you're a hag."

"Grrr! What a fib-maker! You're such a fake faker!"

"Oh, now, come off it, dear! You're a dog from eye to ear! And your breath reeks, I fear."

**_"BIG PIG!"_ **

**_"CHOW COW!"_ **

The two Merlees started fighting each other.

"This is going nowhere, see... Let's let them pick a Merlee and settle it; do you agree?"

"Sounds like a good thought. 'Cause I'm the real me _(hot)_ and you really aren't _(not)."_

"Hee hee hee hee hee... Oh, how much do you amuse! You're a fake! You will lose!"

"Hee hee hee hee hee... You're fake, you stupid fake! We all know you're the snake!"

**_"IT'S ON, CON!"_ **

All of a sudden, the bathroom became like a quiz show.

A computer host descended from the ceiling. "IIIIIIIT'S the 66th Annual... _'That's My Merlee!'_ show! How're you folks doing? Let's get going! You're gonna ask these two Merlees a total of _FIVE_ questions! Listen closely to those answers, 'cause at the end, you gotta pick the real one! Oh, but that's not all! Pick wrong, and there could be some **_di-SAS-trous_** results! Now, for our first question! Pick from one of these!"

The heroes are handed a sheet of paper with questions.

_"When's your birthday?"_

"Let's make with the asking! _Drrrrrrrrumroll_ , please! When is your birthday?"

"What day did I arrive? Oh yes, March, day 25!"

"I bloomed in May, the 5th was the day!"

"Ooh, **_VERRRRRY_** interesting! Now for the next question!"

_"What's the best food?"_

"Oh! A crucial question! What is your favorite food?"

"Strawberries! Ooh, yummies!"

"Tangerines! That's my scene!"

"Oh, indeed, indeed! Time for another question!"

_"What guy's your type?"_

"We'd all like to know this next one, am I right, fellas? _Drrrrrrrumroll_ , please! What kind of guy's your type?"

"Hee hee...I love them all, see... Nope! No type for me!"

"Oh, how can I share when...the guy's right there."

"Well, what do you know? Next question, please!"

_"What's the best animal?"_

"What a _CUTE_ question! What is your favorite kind of animal?"

"A little bear cubbie, just as cute as can be!"

"An adorable little demon, all sweatin' and steamin'!"

"Now! Time for our final question, folks! Excitement! Which will it be?"

_"What's the best smell?"_

"Hmm, this one is sort of off the beaten path... What is your favorite smell?"

"Fresh air, I swear!"

"Old cheese, yes, please!"

"Well, folks, those were all five questions! So... Which one is the real Merlee?! Search your minds! **_LET'S HAVE A GUESS!"_**

The Merlee closest to the heroes had a fly circling around her. "The first Merlee, please!" Laura pointed.

"Are you suuuure about that? Think good and hard, folks!"

The heroes nodded.

"Well, enough suspense! Let's see if the one you picked is the real Merlee... A fateful moment, folks! I'm on pins and needles!"

**"DING! RIGHT!"**

"Hee hee hee hee hee... Well, of course, obviously! Nobody could copy me!"

"Stupid-heads... I'd mimicked her perfecty! You know it! ...I guess I'll congratulate you...by tearing you to little bits like stupid confetti!" The fake Merlee turned back into Mimi. The quiz room is gone, and everyone is back in the bathroom. Mimi transformed into her spider-form.

"U-Urr... URK! URK!" Merlee ran off. "I will cheer from over here! Rah! Rah! Whoosh-bing-bah! Hit 'er in the knee! ...If she has one. Does she?"

"Heeheeheeheeheeheehee... She's a fast one, isn't she? Oh, golly, well, whatever. I'll finish you off first! _MIMIMIMIMIMIMI!"_

Peach jumped on Mimi, though she took no damage because of her barrier. Merlee continued to cheer from outside the bathroom, and disabled Mimi's barrier. Laura swung her hammer, and damaged Mimi.

"But...what? Why can you damage me?! I'm supposed to be all _INVINCIBLE!_ Count Bleck's power was supposed to protect me!"

"Rah! Rah! Whoosh-bing-bah! You can now hit her, dears! For this is no normal cheer! This cheer is magic, woo! Her magic barrier is through!"

 _"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!_ When did this happen?! **_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!_** I feel completely naked! How could you?!"

"Hee hee on you, dearie! Now you shall see the way a good cheer wins the day!"

Mimi crawled onto the ceiling and threw rubees at the heroes. Peach used Thoreau to send the rubees back at Mimi. Laura just used her hammer to send the rubees flying back. Mimi had lost six legs already, and was close to defeat.

"Yes! Yes! Our team's best! **GOOO...TEAM!"**

Peach landed the final hit jumping atop Mimi. Mimi's legless body fell to the floor and writhed.

"Mimimimimiuuuuuurgh... B-But how could you... It's impossible... How..." A bright flash of light came from her body, and Mimi was back to normal. "Uurr-urrk... URK! URK! Don't think you've beaten me for good, dummies... Next time you won't be so lucky... Remember that... Stupid-heads! _UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURK!"_ Mimi floated up, and flipped away.

"Fine job on that Mimi, yes! The Pure Heart's safe, evil's repressed. You know, the tenants here guarded it for 1,500 years, waiting for you to draw near! Finally, that duty's done, and I'm ecstatic, for one. But wait, ere we finish up. I must tell you something, yup." Merlee paused for a moment.

"So, the Light Prognosticus was read by you, yes? It was written there that I and my ancestors waited by the Pure Heart, staying spry... But something wasn't written there, and of it you must be aware. There is another prophecy: a heart of chaos can only be beaten by five of mystery... Five heroes unite, their hope burns forth light to shatter the walls of blight. That is how despair, it dies, such is what we prophesize here in the home of the wise."

"Five...heroes..." Peach murmured.

"I am sure the two of you, Laura and Peach, you too, are the first of heroes true. So, then, it falls to you, to find the other heroes three. I would guess, if I had to, the others might be known to thee."

"Hmm...others we know...?" Laura muttered.

"Now, finally, let me be! I hereby do my sworn duty! There! From me it parts! Here, heroes! A Pure Heart!" Merlee pulled out the Pure Heart and handed it to the heroes.

"Yahoo!" The two heroes high-fived. Laura placed the Pure Heart in her bag.

_Count Bleck's servant Mimi had laid a nasty trap for Laura and friends... But with the help of Merlee, faithful defender of the Pure Heart, the day was won. But who were the other three heroes mentioned by Merlee? With five Pure Hearts to be found, Laura knew this adventure had only begun..._


End file.
